


Prince of Crime

by AntOne7324



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Gotham City - Freeform, Jack's struggle and transformation into the Joker, Joker's Origins, Pregnancy, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntOne7324/pseuds/AntOne7324
Summary: Before he became Batman's arch nemesis, he was Jack Napier. A good man that struggled to provide for his wife and childhood sweetheart, Jeannie Napier. Once he learns that he will soon be a father and desperate to provide his a family a better life and living in a safe environment. Jack will do anything it takes, which kickstarts a series of events which will end with his transformation into, The Joker





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I truly believe that what has been told about Joker's possible origins in The Killing Joke is the truth and it makes sense. My origin story will not only use those elements from Killing Joke but also add my own interpretations on Jack's personality and relationship with Jeannie before he transforms into the Joker. By the way as much as i like Harley and Joker as a couple. I prefer Joker and Jeannie better than Harley and Joker. Anyway enjoy

Jack Napier slowly awakens, after a long and stressful sleep, during the previous night. He's worried; he is always worried about his life nowadays. His wife, Jeannie Napier, tries to reassure him that everything will be fine and things will pick up soon but Jack knows better. He knows things won't get better, not in the current living arrangements

The apartment in which they are living isn't exactly posh, lavishing or attractive unlike most homes and apartments in Gotham City. The only people that can afford to live in homes or posh apartments are those with a well-paid job

Jack Napier stands at 5 Ft 10, slender builds with long and curly black hair 

Unfortunately for Jack and Jeannie they live in not only the poorest area but also a dangerous area in Gotham where crime occurs every hour of every day. They live next to gangbangers, drug dealers, dead beat parents and murders with only a very small percentage of good people like, Jack and Jeannie living next to them

Jack doesn't exactly have a well-paid job; in fact he's only just managed to land himself a job after months and months of constant rejections from local employers. He's also had to constantly dodge his landlord and reluctantly makes up excuses as to why the rent isn't being paid

He currently works as a chemical engineer at the local chemical factory, Ace Chemicals. Jack managed to land this job, due to his impressive test scores he received in chemistry when he used to be at school. However the owner of Ace Chemicals wasn't looking to take on any more chemists but did need an engineer to make sure his factory runs smoothly by fusing chemicals correctly and operating the machines machines 

Jack sits up, no longer wanting to look at the dark and moldy ceiling. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs deeply. How did it come to this? How did he managed to screw things so badly for him and Jeannie that they live in such appalling conditions

He had dreams...big dreams of being the world's greatest chemist or having a career as a standup comedian and becoming famous. Where? Where did it all go so wrong for him? 

Jack tilts his head to his left to see his beautiful wife sleeping next to him. Jeannie Napier is only two years younger than Jack at the age of twenty five. She has long blonde hair with green eyes that could light up the room filled with joy and happiness

He looks at her with contempt and pity “Why?" Jack muttered quietly to himself. Every single day he questions why Jeannie continues to stay with him. He's a failure and a disgrace to the world as far as he is concerned

Jeannie could have any life and any man she wants. She could leave him and start a better life but she doesn't and it bothers Jack sometimes.

Jack has always loved Jeannie and he always will. He is grateful to be with her and they have been together ever since first meeting in high school. Everyone that knew them were jealous and spiteful of Jack for being with Jeannie

No one ever believed that he was ever good enough for her and he would only just ruin Jeannie's life and drag her down. Which damaged Jack's self-esteem and self-worth which allowed other to walk all over he and take advantage of him

Jack would always ask Jeannie when they get into small fights why she chooses to stay with a loser like him

Jeannie tells Jack, that the only reason she stays with him, is because she loves him and that Jack is a great guy who is warm, genuine and funny. The people, she's been with in the past, was all assholes and just wanted to use her but not, Jack. Jack is always affectionate and gentle with her

Jack quietly hops out of bed, puts on his black pants and white shit. He then leaves their bedroom and enters the living room. Every time he walks into any room of their apartment, he is disgusted and disappointed with himself for being a disappointment

The walls were always dirty, windows never opened or closed properly and their front door had always been difficult to open and close. In hindsight, the problem with the door is actually a blessing in disguise. Especially with, the neighbors, they are living with

Jack has been trying so hard to provide a better life and homing accommodation for him and Jeannie. He doesn't want this life for them or anyone in general, but it was the cheapest that, they could afford right now

Jeannie always assured Jack that sooner or later things will pick up for them. Jack will manage to get a better job with a better pay and they can finally move into a better home or apartment and when that happened. They can look back on this time and just laugh

Jack tried to believe Jeannie, he really did but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself

He goes over to the kitchen that is connected to the living room and pours him a glass of water. After that, Jack moves back into the living room, to open up the discolored curtains to let the sunlight shine in

Jack stares out into the streets, watching thugs robbing people at random, people not helping one another and the familiar sound of gun shots

BANG

He sighs and hangs his head in shame. Jack doesn't even want to go to Ace Chemicals today but he has no choice. He has to work to buy food for himself and Jeannie and pay rent. Jeannie insisted on helping Jack, by getting herself a job, but Jack politely told her that he will take care of them

Jack doesn't even notice Jeannie creeping up behind him until he felt her arms wrapped around his waist and stomach

Jeannie gently kisses Jack's cheek “Good morning, sexy" she says softly

Jack half smiled “Morning beautiful" he turns around to hold Jeannie in his arms while still holding a glass of water

Jeannie smiles at him “Did you have a good sleep?"

Jack nods “Y...Yeah I did" he lies, he hasn't had a good sleep in a long time and is always worried about his life with Jeannie

Jeannie kisses Jack on the lips gently which caused Jack to kiss her back and for a minute they just kissed while holding each other

Jack breaks their kiss " What about you? Did you sleep well?" he asked her

Jeannie nods” I did" she then rolls her eyes” After the gunshot around midnight at least"

Jack shakes his head and mutters “I’m sorry Jeannie for everything" he felt that Jeannie is blaming him for their miserable life. When really, Jeannie is just making conversation with him

Jeannie unwraps her arms and gently lays her hands on Jack's cheeks. She raises his head so he is looking directly at her “It’s not your fault, baby. You're doing everything; you could possibly can and that's all I can ask for"

She smiles warmly at Jack and decides to change the subject “Hey do you know, what today is?" she asked him before letting go of his cheeks

Jack shakes his head “No! What’s happening?"

Jeannie giggles “Come on Jack? You must know what today is" she says to him

Jack shakes his head again and shrugs, since he doesn't have the slightest clue, in what could be so important about today “I’m sorry but I don't"

Jeannie frowns when she realizes that Jack is serious what today is “Baby it's your birthday. Your special day. How could you forget? I know that things have been difficult but still" she replied

Jack's eyes dropped to the floor and doesn't even feel in the slightest bit enthused “Oh it is?"

Jeannie nods " Yes and since this is your special day. You can do whatever you want and be stress free and don't tell me that you don't get stressed. I know you do" she looks at him sternly

Jack half smiles “I wish, I could do whatever, I wanted but I have to head to work to pay for food. Bills and rent for this God forsaken place" he says bitterly as he looks at the walls

Jeannie frowns “Not everything is bad or depressing Jack and you could at least pretend to be happy on your birthday" she wished, she could make his pain go away

Jack chuckles as he looks back at Jeannie" Of course I’m happy and do you want to know why?" he asks her

Jeannie raises her eyebrows curiously “Why"

Jack smiles warmly “I have the most beautiful woman in the universe who is my wife to help celebrate my existence" he says cheerfully

Jeannie smiles back “Now we're talking" she leans in for another kiss

Jack happily kisses Jeannie back on the lips and they once again give each other soft and tender kisses. He may feel like, life is holding him down, and it may be one big joke, but he is glad to have Jeannie by his side

Jeannie is the only person in Jack's like that can make him truly happy, calm, relaxed and make him feel like he can conquer the world if he wanted to

Jack breaks their kiss this time “So how about making me your famous scrambled eggs?" he grinned

Jeannie smirks at him " What makes you think I want to make you breakfast. How about you make me breakfast for a change" feeling amused by Jack's sudden change in attitude

Jack chuckles “But babe it's my birthday and as you said, it's my special day and I can do anything I want “he gives Jeannie the puppy dog eyes “Pretty please" he pleads

Jeannie playfully tries to resist Jack's puppy dog eyes but easily gives in “Ok only because you said please and it's your birthday"

She giggled before heading over to the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them


	2. Heading To Work

Jack descended the stairs in the apartment building, after saying goodbye to Jeannie, he hates working in a factory to which in his professional opinion is nothing more than a dead end job and get paid only the minimum. However, he knew as well anyone else in his position, beggars can't be choosers

He's about to make his way out of the front door, until he hears the grumpy voice of his landlord “Jack, a moment"

The landlord is a woman in her mid-forties, standing at 5ft 8, long brown hair that is tied into a bun and dressed in what appeared to be wearing a waitress uniform. This woman's name is, Maria Fouhy, who had always taken a great disliking into, Jack Napier

Jack lets out an anguished sigh, before turning around to face, Maria

Maria nods “Yes it's her....again" she walks over to Jack and giving him a cold glare “Rent is due soon and I better receive the full payment. Last time you only paid me half and the only reason I let that slide is because of your wife" she grunted

She's a mean woman for two reasons to not only Jack but most people that she comes in contact with. Number one is she believes the world owes her a favor after her plans to have a successful movie career didn't pan out in a way she hoped and has to live with the scum of Gotham

Number two is because she hasn't had sex in a long time which is what's fueling her mean spirited personality

Jack shakes his head “I didn't mean it like that, Ms. Fouhy" placing his hands on his hips “Y...yeah, I knew you would be reminding me of rent but..."

Maria questioned Jack " But what?" she hates Jack because she believes he is a waste of space that will never amount to anything decent and Jeannie could do so much better than him

Jack imagines himself telling Maria about how he truly feels about her and she shouldn't feel superior to him because she is also living in the same dump that he is " Nothing" he says to her

Maria smiles condescendingly " Well that's what you are, Mr. Napier, a big nothing and let me tell you something" she moves closer to Jack " You don't give me the full amount of the rent money.....then we are going to have a big problem"

Jack nods “Well rest assured, Ms. Fouhy, I will pay you the full amount, plus ten percent interests to make up for my short comings. Tomorrow is payday and I'll pay you then" he looks into Maria's eyes and sees nothing but darkness and hate

He isn't sure if Maria hates him in general or there is a story to tell for her reasons of being a very mean woman

Maria snickers “That’ll be the day" not believing in Jack's promises. She turns around and heads back to her apartment

Jack watched Maria heading back to her apartment before he left the building and power walked his way through the streets to the nearest bus stop. Jack couldn't afford to let himself get mugged by low life thugs again and lose money for transport

He couldn't exactly afford a car and until something else, came along that was better for him, Jack would have to rely on public transportation and even then, things don't always run smoothly, but had to make due, with what he had

A few minutes later, Jack arrives at the bus stop in the nick of time as he sees other civilians boarding the vehicle. He pays the bus driver before taking a set nearest to the back of the bus

It takes him at least an hour for Jack to head to Ace Chemicals. Twenty minutes to arrive at his usual bus stop and thirty minutes of walking down streets and stores before finally arriving at work

Jack decides to distract himself of his failures and being a disappointment by looking out at the window of the bus and seeing several boarded up and run down homes that he passes by. It wasn't the best way to block off all negative thoughts but it was better than looking at the people who were on board

His first passion was essentially being a comedian and to make people laugh. However, he discouraged himself, because Jack didn't know, if people would like him or not. Despite the fact he could make Jeannie laugh anytime, but he was afraid of taking rejection and risks

So the next obvious choice would be working as chemist because didn't have to be on stage and be looked down upon by several people in the audience. Jack could just work on mixing and making chemical with a few colleagues and be done with it one day at a time

Even then, Jack couldn't succeed in his back up plan and had to accept being a chemical engineer at Ace Chemicals when he applied at their factory

The bus moves down several more deserted and crime ridden streets before turning to a more attractive, clean and friendly streets, homes and stores of Gotham. Jack always smiled when he passed this section of the city. He always imagined Jeannie and himself, picking out a nice home or taking her out to a nice restaurant 

Jack mutters quietly to himself " One of these days......one of these days"

Even though, he hates how life has turn out for him, Jack knew he could always look forward to coming home to Jeannie at the end of the day. No matter how hard, he strived to make things better for the both of them or just having a bad day. Jeannie would always calm his nerves, make him happy and believe that everything will be ok

Jack presses the stop button, after seeing his local stop up ahead; he thanks the bus driver before hopping off and proceeding to walk on foot

He power walks his way through the civilians that were dressed in their fancy and well groomed clothes. All Jack had to show for his usual daily routines is a second hand business suit. It didn't matter though because he always told himself “Better than nothing"

Jack comes to a complete stop, as he over hears several people standing around a newspaper stand, talking about a certain vigilante, that his made a name for himself, after arriving on the scene several months ago

“Who is Batman?"  
“I hear he kills people"  
“Nah I hear he eats them"  
“What I’d like to know is he on our side or the mobs?"

“Whoever is this Batman is a total whacko. Seriously... a man running around dressed up as a bat?"

For several months now, the citizens and the local police in Gotham have been intrigued but also concerned about this vigilante that calls himself, The Batman. Everyone seems divided on the issue about Batman's true intentions for Gotham

Batman appears to be hero in some people's eyes, by taking the law into his own hands, because of how corrupt and broken the justice system is, by beating up local gangs, thugs and mob members that prey on weak and vulnerable people

Plus due to his methods of handling the criminals. He has gain a reputation as someone to be feared within the criminal underworld but there are some that believe a man dressed up in a bat suit is obviously insane

However there are those, particularly with the police believe Batman could be a huge threat to their city and don't really trust him and because of that. The police have been actively hunting down Batman but to no avail

Jack sees a picture of a demonic Bat on the front page of Gotham Daily. He has also heard stories of Batman but didn't really take any notice of this man or beast 

An old man named Greg Stein who runs one of the papers stands for the Gotham Daily stares at Jack “What do you think about this Bat thing? Hero or a maniac?" hoping to hear a fresh and hopefully different opinion on the subject

Jack approaches Greg and the small group by the newspaper stand" Not much to tell, other than the fact, he is taking down, the scum of this city" shrugs shoulders “That’s what I heard at least" he says

A woman shakes her head “I don't trust Batman...not one bit. Who's to the say, he won't take over the mob? Or start his own organized crime after taking out the competition"

Greg nods at the woman “Good point, never thought about it like that" he now starts to wonder if Batman is working for the common good of this city

Jack takes another look, at the demonic figure that appears to be, Batman. Since, he works in the dead of night, not many people have seen what Batman actually looks like due to his appearance in the shadows

He snickers before looking at Greg “He really doesn't look like that does he?" he asks

Greg looks at the picture and shrugs " Hard to say since no one has actually seen him but one of journalist who overheard a robber picturing a description of Batman"

Jack questions him" And it's this thing that we are seeing? Come on" shaking his head, before looking at the time on, his wrist watch " Shit" the time reads eight thirty and he has to be at Ace Chemicals by Nine 'O' clock " I better go" he takes one last look at the picture before leaving

He power walks his way, through dozens of streets before he finds himself, heading into the industrial side of Gotham City. Jack could have easily taken a second bus, because there is another stop that is closer to Ace Chemicals, but Jack preferred the exercise

The Ace Chemicals factory could be seen in the distance with is humongous sign which read the company's logo in green and orange colors. The factory itself is big and fused both the factory and corporate offices into one roof. Plus it is also built next to a local trading card company

Jack, stops outside the front of Ace Chemicals, looking at the sign on top of the building and sighs deeply before heading inside


	3. Mugged

After spending his day, cleaning machines, vats, operating the machines and making sure that the chemicals are fused properly. Jack Napier finishes work for the day and now plans to head on home and celebrates his birthday with Jeannie

Finishing work at around six 'o' clock is always Jack's favorite time of day because he knows he has a beautiful and loving wife waiting for him back home. Jack writes down a few notes in a note pad, before heading into the locker room, to grab his belongings

Jack heads into the locker room and headed straight to his locker which is located at the very end. Not alone, he is joined by one of his co-workers, Johnny Trek

Johnny puts on his fur collared jacket " Hey Jackie, me and the boys are about to head to Tony's for a few drinks. You want to tag along?" he tilts his head to look at Jack

Jack shakes his head “No thanks, I’m going to have a quiet evening in with Jeannie" he grabs his blazer and shuts his locker door

Johnny chuckles, before forming a fist in his hand and pretending to whip the air. As a gesture that, Jack is controlled by Jeannie, he didn't do it to be mean; it was just him making a joke

He liked Jack and while they aren't exactly close friends. Johnny does consider Jack a friend and enjoys their conversations ranging from the latest crime in Gotham to philosophy on what life means to them

Jack isn't usually a philosophical person but he has a rather dark and unique on what life in the world is. Since there is so much, suffering in the world from crime, rape, murder and corruption Jack doesn't believe that there is goodness in a world and also wonders if God's idea of a sick joke

He chuckles “It’s nothing like that, Johnny. Jeannie has something special planned for me because it's my birthday"

Johnny's eyes blinked “It’s your birthday?" he asked

Jack nods “Yes sir"

Johnny smiles “Jackie, why didn't you say anything? Me and the boys could have bought you something or...” he trails off as he tries to think of something else, while snapping his fingers

He looks back at Jack “Why not come down to Tony's and have one beer? My treat" still smiling 

Jack shakes his head “No thanks, I appreciate it but I’d rather spend a quiet night in with Jeannie. Not really big on celebrations. How about next time?"

He didn't want to go drinking with Johnny or his other co-workers because of three very important reasons. Number one, he really wasn’t big on celebrating his birthday and just wanted a quiet night in with Jeannie. Number two, Jack really isn't much of a drinker and three; he doesn't have money to even afford one beer

Johnny walks over to Jack and gently pats his shoulder " Come on man, it will only be just one beer and besides..."pausing for a moment " You never hang out with me or the boys and it would be good, to know more about you" hoping Jack will accept

Jack doesn't even consider Johnny's offer" No it's ok, I’m not much of a drinker and i really don't much money on me too"

Johnny shakes his head while smiling “Buddy, I said I’d be buying and it's your birthday after all. No one should pay for themselves on their birthday. So how about it?" he takes his arm away from Jack's shoulder

Jack stares at Johnny "Sorry, Johnny" he knows Johnny means well, but really isn't interested in going into the city. Especially when it's getting close to the evening

Johnny sighs “That’s ok and maybe next time" he knows there won't be a next time but only said it to make Jack feel better

He then turns around, grabs his bag that he left on the bench and heads over to the door

Jack calls out to him “Wait" catching Johnny's immediate attention

Johnny tilts his head to face Jack 

Jack thinks for a moment “How about on Friday?" he looks back at Johnny " Payday isn't till tomorrow and I'll take up you, on your offer then.....deal?" he didn't really like socializing much but did like Jack's company 

Johnny smiles and nods at Jack "Sounds good to me, Friday it is" he said decisively before heading out 

Once Jack had finished gathering his belongings, he leaves Ace Chemicals for the night and power walks his way through the industrial area and back into the city of Gotham. He passes by hundreds of civilians who were also heading home

Jack thinks to himself “Back to their fancy apartments, homes and mansions. Eating five star meals, never worrying about bills or money" he couldn't help but frown and be jealous of their success

He wanted to be successful , he wanted to be rich and give Jeannie, anything she wanted but no matter how hard he tried and it's also he doesn't take risks. Jack is stuck in a dead end job, no future for him or Jeannie and living next to dangerous criminals

Jack passes by the Gotham Daily stand, where he gave his thoughts on Batman earlier in the day is now closing up for the night. He really couldn't care less if Batman is good or evil, since he has more pressing matters in his life to worry about

A few minutes later, Jack boards the usual bus that he takes to get home and takes a seat right at the back. Hardly anyone sits next to him, which suited Jack just fine, because it would be easier for him to get up and leave

Once again, Jack watches his journey from the richer areas of Gotham go into the depressing slums or as he would like to call “Hell" in the city. He suddenly becomes a little resentful for the situation he has put himself and Jeannie in

Jack sees drug dealers, mob members and thugs roaming the streets as usual. He hopes he won't get mugged again on his way home but the chances of not getting mugged. Especially in this area is incredibly slim

He presses the button to signal for the bus driver to the stop and hops out of the bus. Only ten minutes away from home, Jack doesn't waste any time by powerwalking through and hopes he will make to Jeannie in one peace

Jack quickens his peace to ensure, he won't be mugged or be threatened with death and so far, things have seemed to be working out for him. He hasn't seen anyone nearby or following from behind, when he casually looks over his shoulder

The outdated grey painting of the apartment building in which he lives, could be seen in the small distance, Jack smiles when he thinks of Jeannie and continues on with his journey

All Jack needed to do is walk down another street, pass by a small darkened alleyway and he is home free. Unfortunately for Jack as he gets nearer to home, suddenly and without warning, he is dragged into the alleyway

Jack gets pinned to the brick wall, as he sees two men blocking his path and pinning him, to the wall

One, who forcefully pinned Jack to the wall, stood at 6 FT tall who wore a black leather jacket. He had brown hair with a long beard that connected from his side burns to his mustache

The other man is slightly shorter who wears a dark blue suit with a trench coat and hat

The taller man smiles fiendishly at Jack “Hello Jack, how are ya?"

Jack felt his heart beating as he stares at the taller man " I'm.....I’m fine Kent and you’re...yourself?" he stutters

Kent Jameson is a typical thug and a bully, who preys on weak and vulnerable people like, Jack Napier, stealing money and anything that might be valuable

He smirks “I’m better now, that I've seen you. I tried looking for you earlier in the day, but couldn't find you anywhere. Why is that" he says

Kent loved targeting Jack and viewed Jack as his favorite to bully, intimidate and steal money off of him

Jack's jaw tightens and tries to fight through his fear “I was at work? You know....earning my money"

Not only did he hate Kent, but Jack also feared him. Every time, he is being pinned or backed into a corner by Kent and his friend in these streets. Jack had no choice, but to hand over his money in exchange, for life being spared

Kent's smirk faded “Are you giving me attitude, Mr. Napier?" he slams Jack into the wall “Are ya?"

Jack repeatedly shakes his head “No no no I was just tell you, is all" his eyes casually glanced from Ken to his friend

Kent stares at Jack while keeping a tight grip on him “What do you think Philly? Is he talking back to me? Should we teach him some respect?"

Philly Parsons chuckles “I think he is talking back to you, boss" smiling at Jack's fear

Kent's cold glare sends a chill down, Jack's spine “I thought we had been through this before, Jacko. I’m the king of these streets, everything you see here is my property and if pussy ass people, such as yourself want to walk, talk, sit or so much as even breathe in my territory... you will show me some respect"

He slams Jack's back into the brick wall again “Hand over your money and maybe...just maybe...I'll go easy on ya" he backs way before letting go of Jack

Jack fumbles for his wallet, before bringing it out to give to Kent “I’m sorry" he looks down at the ground

Kent snatches Jack's wallet, looks through it and what he sees offends him deeply “What the fuck is this?" he brings out a twenty dollar note

He looks from the note to Jack as if he was offended “Is that all you got"

Jack slowly lifts his head up before nodding at Kent

Kent looks back at the note as if it held the key to either saving or ending Jack's life “Not cool, Jacko......not cool"

Philly nods in agreement “You trying to cheat, the boss?" he asks before pulling a gun out of his pocket and aiming it at Jack

Jack shakes his head, his eyes widen at the sight of Philly's gun, being pointed directly at his head “I’m not cheating anyone. It's all I got until payday tomorrow" he tells Kent

Kent smiles at Jack “Payday tomorrow? Great! You'll have a chance to redeem yourself then" he stuffs the twenty dollar note into his pocket” Put the gun down, Philly"

Philly places his gun back in the pocket of his trench coat

Jack sighs with relief 

Kent starts cracking his knuckles “But I can't let you go unpunished. You talked back to me and there will be consequences. In fact, forget tomorrow but consider what's about to happen as a warning. You talk back to me again and you’re a dead man...got it?"

Jack nods

Kent grins “Good" his domineering posture, closing the gap and any chance for Jack to make an escape

He would then proceed to beat up Jack, giving him a black eye and a few bruised ribs, before he and Philly leave the alleyway


	4. Cake

* Flashback - Nine Years Ago*

An eighteen-year-old, Jack Napier, wanders through the corridors of Gotham High. He doesn't really have any friends, except for only one. However, like all of the geeks and Goths, Jack is considered an outcast and someone who should be ignored at all times, simply just because he is different

Jack has long brown hair with curls at the front; he wears a red t-shirt with a backpack strapped around his back, blue jeans and carries a folder. He is on his way to chemistry, his only favorite class and like always, he is lost in a world of his own 

Since hardly anyone talks to Jack, unlike his friend Tom Bischoff, Jack could easily just get lost within his world and not be a bother to anyone. However, his status as an outsider doesn't mean he is excluded from getting bullied by some of the older kids

Jack doesn't really put up a fight and would rather just hand over his money and go about his day in peace

He passes through the other school kids while on his way to chemistry but he doesn't see, Jeannie Kerr, who is sixteen at the time and accidently knocks into her from the back

Jack's folder and Jeannie's books drop to the floor and scatter on top of each other

Jeannie turns around to face who bumped into her “Jack?" her blonde hair is pulling back and behind her shoulders. She wears a light blue tank top with black pants

Jack's jaw tightened as he quickly realized what happened " I’m sorry.....I didn't mean to...I’m" he looks away from Jeannie, ashamed, he kneels down to the floor to grab his folder

Jeannie kneels down to help Jack “You have to be more mindful of your surroundings next time, Jack" she says with a warm smile

At this point in time, she doesn't really know Jack Napier all that well but knows he is kind, caring and a gentle person. During moments such as these when she runs into Jack, she couldn't help but be drawn to Jack's personality

Jack doesn't look at Jeannie as his eyes are still glued to helping Jeannie collecting her books while also grabbing his folder " I’m sorry Jeannie and you're right...I should be more mindful of my surroundings"

He mentally kicked himself for bumping into Jeannie and making a fool out of himself. For a while now, Jack has had a crush on Jeannie but didn't have the nerve to actually tell her

Jeannie smiles " That's ok, you late for class?" she grabs her books from Jack and stands back up 

Jack tucks his folder under his arm and stands up “Y....yeah...I got chem" he scratches the back of his head

Jeannie rolls her eyes “I hate chemistry and sorry you have to put up with that"

Jack shakes his head “Don’t be, it’s actually quite fun. You can mix chemicals to create different colors, foaming and all sorts really. That's how makeup and house cleaning products are made" he tells her

Jeannie raises her eyebrows “Really? But don't you guys just write the same old calculations from the periodic table" holding her books close to her chest

Jack looks at Jeannie " Sort of but you do get to create all kinds of fun experiments. The theoretical part is worth it in the end"

Jeannie smiles “Well maybe you could show me sometime and teach me a few pointers" she offered

In the crowd a man by the name of Brock Strickland catches his girlfriend talking to Jack. He seethes with anger, his hands forming into fists; he hates losers like Jack chatting with Jeannie who have no business in being near her

Brock has short black hair, wearing a jock hoddie, black shirt and dark blue jeans. His body is made of solid build and muscular due to the fact he spends a lot time at the gym

Jack half smiles “Sure...if you’re not....yeah I could do that" he couldn't believe his luck. Even though Jeannie's offer is nothing more than just hanging out as friends but it was more than enough for Jack

Spending even five minutes is enough for Jack to get to know Jeannie a little better and maybe just maybe he might pluck up the courage to confess his feels for her

Brock pushes his way through the other kids and instantly glares at Jack “What the hell do you think you're doing?" he storms his way over to Jack

Jack jumps as he sees Brock approaching him “I...I....I...I" he's frozen with fear

Jeannie frowns “Leave him alone, Brock. Jack and I were just talking" she's starting to get really irritated at Brock's jealousy for her talking to other boys

Brock keeps his intimidating gaze on Jack “This sack of shit has no business talking to you, he's a freak and freaks keep away from princesses" he takes another step towards Jack

Jack takes a step back and finds himself being backed into one of the lockers. A small crowd of students watches from afar

Brock grabs Jack by the collar of his shirt “Stay away from Jeannie or you'll wish you have never been born" he says coldly

Jeannie tries in vain to push Brock away " He didn't do anything wrong, Jack only offered to teach me some lessons in chemistry"

Brock uses his free hand to shove Jeannie back “Over my dead body, he will" he looks at Jeannie” Why do you want to waste your time with this loser" he doesn't even notice Jack glaring at him

Jack instantly glared when he saw Jeannie being shoved away by Brock and in momentary lapse of judgment. He forms a fist and punches Brock right across the face 

Brock stumbles back but still manages to keep his hold over Jack. His eyes filled with hate for allowing himself to be humiliated by Jack “Big mistake, freak" he knees Jack in the stomach

Jack drops to his knees and holds his stomach as if it were medicine that could help him. He is then met with a punch which sends him to the ground

Before Brock could continue with his assault, he is caught by the school principal, who was casually walking down the halls of Gotham high, until he saw a group of students gathering around something

Due to Brock's punch, Jack is left with a black eye and he is helped up to his feet by Jeannie and escorted to the principal's office, along with Brock to discuss the incident

*End of Flashback*

 

“You should go to the police, Jack. You shouldn't put up with this"

Jeannie sits next to Jack on the couch and gently wipes his black eye, that Jack received from Kent, with a frozen bag of peas

Jack shakes his head “No that won't be necessary, Kent's had his fun" he says

Jeannie lowers the frozen bag and looks at Jack “He’s nothing but a bully and a thug who stole your hard earned money and attacked you for no reason. He needs to go to jail" 

Jack sighs deeply” It won't make much of a difference, Jeannie" he meets her gaze” Say I go to the cops, report the mugging, Kent and his friend get arrested and then what?" he shrugs

He doesn't want to make a complaint because it would be useless in a city like Gotham which is filled with corruption " Kent gets released in two days, comes after me, finds out about you and kills us?" shaking his head " I can't take that chance"

Jeannie holds Jack's hand “Baby, not all of them are bad, there are some good cops in this city. We have to at least try, don't we?" she asks

While she knew Jack had made a great point, about the police being corrupted for letting mob members, murderers and thugs like Kent, back on the streets in a matter of days. However she hasn't fully given up, on humanity and believes, there are still good people in the world

Jack looks into Jeannie's eyes, he know she means well but would rather just forget about it and move on " How was your day?" deliberately changing the topic

Jeannie frowns at him for changing topic “Jack"

Jack gently squeezes Jeannie's hand" Baby I know you mean well and I love you for that. I really do but I had a long day and I just want to spend what's left of my birthday with you" stares into Jeannie's eyes

Jeannie wanted to persist in convincing Jack, to make a complaint and called the police, but she knew him well enough to know that when his mind is made up, there's nothing she could do to change it, unless he wanted to

She smiles and gently squeezed Jack's hand “Ok...my day was fine. I spoke with Shannon earlier today; she and Tom have invited us out to dinner this week. I wasn't sure if you wanted to come, so I told her, I'll think about it"

Jack nods” Oh yeah" he thinks about it for a minute” It would be good to catch up with them!" he says

Jeannie smiles “So I take that, as a yes, then?"

Jack smiles back ' Absolutely" he leans for a small kiss

Jeannie happily kisses Jack on the lips " Oh and guess what?" grinning at Jack

Jack continued smiling at her" What"

Jeannie lets go of Jack's hand, stands up and heads over to the kitchen “I made chocolate cake for you" he opens the oven to pull out a tray of chocolate cake

Jack stands up and follows Jeannie to the kitchen “Even with that goofy smiling face on the icing?" he asked

Jeannie nods before placing the tray onto the counter. In the middle of the cake, it had her famous smiling face of a clown that always made Jack laugh.

Jack looks down at the clown and chuckles “It’s terrific baby, thank you" smiling at Jeannie

Jeannie smiles back “You’re welcome, sweetie"

After Jeannie and Jack, had finished eating two slices of chocolate cake, they spent the rest of Jack's birthday and the evening, snuggling together in bed


	5. Dinner

Jack stands in front of a small mirror, in the bathroom which is located on a cabinet. He neatly ties up his tie, before putting on his black blazer. Tonight, he and Jeannie are both going out to have a nice meal in an Italian restaurant and catching up with their friends, Tom and Shannon

Even though it was his idea, to even accept their invitation to dinner, Jack now starts to second guess his decision, he rather ashamed and humiliated, because he couldn't take Jeannie, to a nice restaurant and instead had to rely on their friends

He isn't really the type of guy to be jealous but in situations such as these, Jack couldn't but be a little jealous and resentful of Tom and Shannon. Their lives, after high school had turned out so much better than ever one could ever hope for

Shannon has recently started to produce her own clothing line - City Queens, while Tom had inherited a family business by running one of the local banks in Gotham City

Jack had been brought up with the old school mentality that it should always be the husband to not only provide for his family but have enough to take his wife out on special occasions. He knows, Tom, is doing this for a little catch-up and there were no strings attached

However, Jack sometimes felt worthless but he when people had offered to help him with financial difficulties. He refused help, simply on the basis of pride and believing, it should only be him doing the heavy lifting

Jack, picks up his comb by the bathroom sink and beings to comb his hair back, he neatly tucks in the slight curls, hanging over his forehead. Once done, he takes one last look at his reflection and once satisfied, Jack takes one deep breath before returning to the bedroom. Luckily for him, his black eye had almost completely healed but he covered what's left with Jeannie's makeup 

He opens the door and immediately stands frozen in the doorway. Jack sees the back of his beautiful wife, Jeannie Napier, in a red dress. This was Jeannie's only decent dress, which she bought a few years ago, but barely wore it due to her current situation

Jeannie didn't love Jack for the money, she loved Jack, for who he is and she didn't even care, if they were made homeless. She would still stick by him and another reason why, Jeannie hardly wore her dress is, simply because she forgot about it

Jack smiles in awe “Wow, you look...” he enters their bedroom, still smiling “You look..." he couldn't find the next set of words because he is too busy staring at Jeannie. To him, she looked good in anything

Jeannie turns around “Amazing? I know" she giggled

Jack chuckles “Modest as always" shaking his head 

Jeannie walks over to Jack” You look handsome, babe" she sees Jack's tie on a slightly lean and quickly straightens it” There we go"

She sees Jack's smile fading as he looks to the ground “You ok?" she asks

Jack starts to nod “Yeah" but then sighs deeply” No...Not really. I don't know if this is a good idea" he looks up 

Jeannie feels confused “Why? This was your idea and a good one" she has no idea, why Jack is starting to change his mind, about having dinner with their friends

Jack contemplates whether or not to tell Jeannie about his feelings but always believed in not keeping secrets in a relationship “It’s this whole dinner thing" 

He turns to walk over, to a window and observing the dark streets of Gotham " Don't get me wrong, I am excited about catching up with both Tom and Shannon" he tilts his head slightly to look at Jeannie " But I feel helpless, I want to be able to do things like that and to pay my own way" he looks back

Jeannie could almost feel Jack's heart breaking, she rushes over to his side and spins him around so he is looking at her “Listen to me, Tom and Shannon are doing this because they want to see us. They don't care. Well" tilting her head to the side” They do care about our situation, but it's out of the goodness of their heart. I love you with money or no money and you’re doing the best, you can possibly can"

She wished Jack, wouldn't feel worthless, for not being a good provider and not being able to give her nice things. All she wants from him is to be happy and basking in his unconditional love

Jack looks at Jeannie “I know" he smiles at her 

Jeannie smiles back “Come here" she wraps her arms around Jack's neck and brings him in for a soft kiss

Jack wraps his hands around Jeannie's waist and happily kisses her back. He couldn't imagine his life without her love, support and not being with her. Jeannie has and always will be Jack's true love

Jeannie breaks their kiss" You ready, tiger?"

Jack nods “Ready as I'll ever be" he replied

They would soon leave their apartment and linking arms together as they headed down the streets quickly to board the next bus to head to Luigi's. Tom had offered to pick and drop off Jack and Jeannie, but since, the restaurant wasn’t far from where they lived, Jack and Jeannie declined 

A few minutes later, Jack and Jeannie, hop off the bus and made a ten-minute walk to Luigi's, which is located in the more lavish and attractive areas of the city. The sign of the restaurant has man in a chef's uniform, kissing his hands at the Luigi's name

Jack and Jeannie finally arrive and they immediately see their friends standing outside waiting for them

Tom Bischoff is twenty-five years old, wearing a dark blue suit and with a black colored tie. He is well-groomed, easily looking the part as another socialite of Gotham and having short blonde hair

Shannon Bischoff is the same age as Tom, has long brown hair, which hangs at the back of her slender shoulders. She wears a light green dress with a small black jacket and carrying a Chanel handbag

Tom smiles at his longtime friends “There you guys are, we were almost going to send a search party" he chuckles 

Jeannie rolls her eyes and smiles back” Oh ha ha" she turns to Shannon and notices her handbag” I love your bag, is it Chanel?" she asks

Shannon nods “Yep, just got it, only a few days ago" showing her bag to Jeannie

Jeannie inspects the bag “I bet it cost a fortune, those bags don't come cheap" looking back at her friend

Shannon shakes her head “Not at all but since I’ve been working hard to launch my business and getting it off the ground. I figured why not" shrugs her shoulders

Tom interjects “How bout we continue the conversation inside, feeling rather silly just standing here and talking" 

Jack nods in agreement " Might as well and it's getting rather chilly out here" he turns to Jeannie “You want my jacket?" wanting to know if she was getting cold

Jeannie shakes her head “No thank you, I’m fine" smiling at him

The group walks into Luigi's, Shannon and Jeannie talking to each other in front while Jack and Tom chat among themselves in the back. The waiter quickly arrive to take their order before heading back into the kitchen 

Their area is located in the middle of the restaurant; two tables had to be put to together to make enough room for Jack, Jeannie, Tom and Shannon. Jack and Jeannie sat on one side of the table while Tom and Shannon sat on the other side

Tom smiles at Jack “It’s good to see you, buddy, how long has it been since our last visit?" he starts to think inside his head of how many years it's been since their last encounter

Jack answers “been awhile" smirks at Tom” I'll say and yet I look younger than you do" sitting back comfortably and immediately forgetting his troubles

Tom chuckles at Jack's comment “I don’t know about that, your face looks like it's been used for plastic surgery, once too many times and is that your real hair by the way? Or is it a toupee?"

Jack tilts his head slightly and pretends to notice wrinkles on Tom's face “Shit you're even older than I thought you were. What did you do? Cut off someone's face and stick it your own because it isn’t fooling no one" he laughs

They would usually banter back and forth between their ages. Even though Jack is the oldest one in the group, he looks younger compared to Tom, who looked to be in his early thirties. It was nothing but harmless fun for them 

Shannon interjects " No point in bickering when we know, me and Jeannie are the younger than both of you" she smiles

Jeannie nods “Exactly and unfortunately for you guys, we don't age"

Tom snickers “Yeah yeah yeah" wavering his hand” So what's new with you guys?" smiling at Jeannie and Jack

Jack shrugs " Nothing much, same old really. Got myself a job at Ace Chemicals and celebrated my birthday a couple of days ago but that's it" 

Shannon looks at Jack " Happy late birthday' she says to him 

Tom sighs “Shit, why didn't you call me? I could have come over and could have had a few drinks"

Jack shrugs before turning back to, Tom “You’re a busy guy, with what, running the bank and helping Shannon with her business. I didn't want to...”

Tom shakes his head “That’s no excuse. We're buddies and even though you and Jeannie live in the worst area of this city. I’d still would have come over" he pulls out his wallet

Jack stares at Tom “What are you doing?" he sees Tom, taking out fifty dollars to give to him

Tom holds out fifty dollars “Consider this a late birthday present"

Jack doesn't even attempt to grab the money “I appreciate it but I can't take your money" he says

Jeannie rubs Jack's shoulder smoothly “its ok baby" whispering softly and telling him it's alright to accept help sometimes. Especially when it's from friends 

Tom doesn't budge “It’s no big deal, Jack “still holding out the money

Jack is still reluctant and was about to stand his ground. However, he knew that he needed the money and it would give him a good start on paying rent, bills but with Jeannie's encouragement, he accepted “Ok man and thanks"

He takes a deep breath before grabbing the fifty dollars from Tom and stuffing it into his pocket

Tom smiles “No problem"

Once their dinner had been delivered by the waiter, the four friends, spent the rest of their evening and talking before parting ways for the night


	6. Debriefing

“So, Jack, tell me more about you......what do you like to do for fun?" Johnny Trek picks up his bottle of lager and takes a healthy swig into his mouth

Smooth jazz music is being played in the background in one of the local bars that Jack and Johnny are visiting and drinking in

Jack Napier sits across from, Johnny, at one of the booths. At first, he had decided to only drink glasses of juices but since it was a late birthday present from Johnny, Jack opted for a glass of whiskey

He shrugs at Johnny's question “There’s not much to tell you, to be perfectly honest"

Johnny smiled " Nonsense" shaking his head and placing the bottle back down on the table " I'm sure there's a lot of things that you’re not telling me or any of the boys" he smirks " Especially this mystery wife of yours, she special?" he asked Jack

Jack looks at Johnny but isn't sure if he should be opening himself up to Johnny, let alone tells him about Jeannie. He likes Johnny but isn't sure if he can totally trust him, due to people pretending to care about him only to betray him in the end

The only people that Jack trusts is his wife Jeannie and his best friend, Tom Bischoff

Johnny continued smiling " Come on Jack, you can trust me, you're a pretty decent guy and one of the very few decent people in this hell hole of a city" he insists

Jack stares at Johnny, he's still unsure about whether or not to tell Johnny about himself or Jeannie but he did like Johnny and is the only coworker that was ever nice to him

He decides to take a risk “Yeah...yeah she's special" he says with a slight smile” Jeannie is the only woman, I'll ever love"

Jack grabs his glass, swirls it around and takes a small swig before placing the glass back down on the table 

Johnny smiled at Jack” Ahh true love I see" he chuckles amusingly” Ain't that swell, how long have you and her been together?" he asks

Jack quickly answered” Nine years, this August, and" he looks away and thinks for a moment, counting the years he has been married to Jeannie” Married for three years"

Johnny nods “Not bad" folding his arms a crossed his chest “You two must be what? Childhood sweethearts to be together for nine years then" he briefly glances at a barmaid from across the room, smiling at him 

He grinned at the barmaid before turning his attention back onto Jack

Jack nods “Pretty much, she's a great woman, the best" shaking his head in disbelief, still trying to wrap his head around how he got so lucky with, Jeannie

Johnny grabs the bottle of lager " Well I’m happy for the both of you and hope you two stay together for a long time" he brings the bottle to his lips and chugs in a few more sips

Jack looks down at his glass " Me too" he smiled at the thought of Jeannie and then lifts up his head to look back at Johnny “You married or have a girlfriend?"

Johnny immediately shakes his head " Nope" placing the bottle back down on the table " I was engaged at one point but" pausing for a moment " She cheated on me and there was no way I would let that bitch have another chance" he frowns at the memory

Jack notices Johnny's frown, which gave him an indication that whoever cheated on him, he loved deeply, especially if he was about to get married “I’m sorry that happened"

Johnny meets Jack's gazes " Don't worry about, it's all in the past now and besides" he tilts his head to far side of the bar where the barmaid is busy pouring a glass for a customer

Jack tilts his head to see the barmaid

Johnny smirks, keeping his eyes locked onto the barmaid who had been giving him sly looks since he first got in " I think my luck is about to change"

The barmaid smiled as she sees Johnny looking over at her from the corner of her eye. She has long black hair, curvy body, and was in her late twenties 

Jack chuckles, tilting his head back to Johnny and smirks “I think she likes you"

Johnny's smirk grew wider “Damn right she does" he replied

He pulls out a pen and grabs a napkin to write down his phone number and a secret message to give to the bartender when he leaves 

Jack grabbed his glass and finishes off what's left of his whiskey, feeling the liquid burning his throat as he does

Johnny places his pen back in his pocket “You want another drink?" looking at Jack

Jack shakes his head “No thanks, I’m good"

Johnny stares at Jack " You sure? I don't mind buying another round" attempting to pull out his wallet and see how much cash he has left 

Jack shakes his head “No thank you, one is enough for me" he says 

Johnny smiles “Alright then" placing his wallet back in his other pocket “Say! What are your thoughts about this, Batman, character? Friend or foe?"

Unlike most of the citizens in Gotham, Johnny believes that Batman is working on their side but on his own terms to help bring down the criminals and corruption that has plagued this city for decades

Jack thinks for a moment about Johnny's question, even he isn't so sure about Batman's intentions but felt that whoever it is must be a freak to run around and dress up as a bat 

He stares back at Johnny “For one, whoever it is must have issues because dressing up as a bat isn't normal" shaking his head” Two, I think he has good intentions" slightly nodding his head

Johnny chuckles “You aren’t wrong about Batman not being normal... I mean who does that?" holding up his hands as a gesture

Jack shrugs and smiles “I don't know but at least he's getting the job done, unlike the cops"

Johnny nods in agreement “Very true, the cops are pretty much useless" grabbing his bottle and chugging down the last of his lager beer” Yeah, some cops are good but still" he says 

Jack glanced at his wrist watch and notices the time - seven o' clock " Think I better be heading off now, it's getting late"

Johnny looks at Jack “Want a ride?" placing his now empty bottle to the side of the table

Jack shakes his head " I appreciate it but no thanks, I prefer the exercise" he's too ashamed to allow Johnny or anyone for that matter to see him living in slum-like conditions where crime ruthlessly rules the streets 

Johnny persists “It’s no problem and how far do you live?"

Jack stands up and moves away from the booth " I’m ok, Johnny, and thanks for the drinks" he starts to head for the door but doesn't notice the person in front and accidently bumps into him

He steps back " Oh I’m sorry, I didn't see" his eyes cast down to the man's police uniform with a shiny gold badge that read - Jim Gordon " Oh shit"

Jim Gordon has only just started working for the Gotham Police Force and has already started to make a name for himself due to his relentless war on crime. He has short dark brown hair and a dark brown mustache

He smiles at Jack “No harm done, son, but be more careful next time" unaware that he is meeting what will be his and Batman's greatest enemy

Jack nods “I will officer" he walks past Jim and headed straight out of the bar


	7. Days Gone Bye

During the early hours of the morning, Jeannie Napier awakens and sits up on her bed; she holds back the vomit that's trying to escape from her mouth and rushes to the bathroom getting on her knees, opens the toilet lid and starts to throw up

Several weeks had passed by since Jack and Jeannie had their dinner with their longtime friends Tom and Shannon and the money that Jack received as a late birthday present. The money surely did help pay the rent for a few weeks, keeping Maria at bay and catching up on their bills

It seemed that things were starting to pick up for the happy couple, at least in the short term but Jeannie hasn't been feeling well awhile. Every morning, Jeannie finds herself stirring from her sleep to rush into the bathroom and throw up again. Sometimes it happens in the afternoon and evening

Jeannie had kept the better part of her sickness to herself, claiming that she wanted to use the shower first but Jack had started picking up on her motives for two days and heard her vomiting into the toilet

Jack insisted on taking Jeannie to a doctor and get some quick medicine. Since it was more affordable for them then taking Jeannie to the hospital with no health insurance

However, Jeannie had wavered the thought and told Jack it's nothing but a typical bug going around 

Jeannie retches while holding onto the sides of the toilet and feeling like she was spewing her entire guts out

The door opens and Jack enters, rushing to his beloved wife's side

Jack kneels down to Jeannie's level, rubbing her back softly " I think we need to get you to a doctor, you've been sick for the past two days"

Jeannie wipes her mouth “No I'll be fine baby" shaking her head

Jack frowned " you’re not fine, Jeannie, you need to see a doctor to sort this shit out, this could be serious...' he sighed “I’m not going into work today and taking you to a doctor"

As much as he couldn’t afford to miss work and not get a good paycheck, Jeannie's health and wellbeing was more important to Jack than money

Jeannie giggled softly at Jack's concerns “Always my protector and looking out for me" she always found it quite cute when Jack got protective over her "I appreciate it, baby, really I do but I'll be fine"

She closes the toilet lid and flicks back a few strings of her long blonde hair to the back of her ear 

Jack gently grabs Jeannie's chin and pulls her face towards his “You are not fine, I worry about you, when I’m at work and I’d feel better if we got you to a doctor, know what the fuck is going on and treat this illness"

His stern stare gave way to distressed and concerned look

Jeannie looks into Jack's eyes and smiles “I’ll tell you what, if i still feel like this...tomorrow" carefully measuring her next words to say” We will go to a doctor...I promise you"

She doesn't want to go to a doctor because she has an idea on what's causing her to be sick but need to be absolutely sure and makes it her mission to find out by the end of today 

Jack stares back into Jeannie's beautiful green eyes and despite his concerns, he always feels calmed and relaxed every time when looking into her eyes “I don't like it... but ok" slowly nodding

Jeannie smiled warmly “I love you and Id kiss you but my mouth tastes of puke" she giggles

Jack chuckled " Well I’m still going to kiss you anyway and I love you to.....I love you so much, more than, you'll ever know" 

He leans in and gently kisses, Jeannie, on the lips 

Jeannie kisses Jack back in reply keeping their kiss soft and sweet. She knew from the moment she first starting dating Jack that he is defiantly the one for her. Someone who is so kind, loving, considerate, loyal and funny

Her previous boyfriends had never given Jeannie a second thought and had only used her, lied to her or cheated on her, but not, Jack

Jack breaks their kiss and pretends to have a bad taste in his mouth “You’re right, I can still taste the vomit from your mouth" he stated to make retching noises

Jeannie smirked and hits Jack's shoulder for mocking her “Hey"

Jack found it difficult to not smile as he still made retching noises to playfully mock Jeannie but then bursts into laughter

Jeannie tried to stay mad at Jack but ended up joining on his laughter which proved to be quite contagious

For a few minutes, they laughed and laughed until tears started to appear in their eyes. Despite their current living arrangements, they would always try to look on the brighter side and make each other laugh 

Jeannie wiped her eyes, still smiling at older husband " You should get going, don't want to be late for work, do you?"

Jack shakes his head

Jeannie nodded "Good, head off and I'll see you later tonight” giving Jack a wink

Jack pretends to be offended “You’re so eager to get rid of me aren’t you?" placing a hand on his chest “I’m hurt"

Jeannie giggled “You know what I mean" tilting her head to the side” Now get going or there will be hell to pay, mister" sternly looking at Jack, pretending to be serious

Jack chuckled “Ohh I’m so scared" mocking her as he stands up “I’ll give you a call when I’m on my break to see how you are"

Jeannie nodded “Sounds like a plan" she replied

Jack leaned down to kiss Jeannie on the cheek before headed out of the bathroom and their apartment

Jeannie, stayed by the toilet for a few minutes, until she felt ready to stand up, and begin her day

Once she was certain, that she was now alone in the apartment, Jeannie heads out of the bathroom, walks across the living room to pick up the phone that is placed on a small coffee table beside the couch and dials up a number

Jeannie sits down and waits for several minutes 

“Hello?"

Jeannie smiled " Shannon, it's me....listen are you free at all by any chance? You are? Great... twenty minutes? Sure and can you pick up something for me at the drugstore while on your way over? Thank you and I'll see you then" 

She hangs up the phone and places it back in its compartment on the coffee table. Jeannie has a funny feeling that she may be pregnant but needed to be absolutely sure

Jeannie spends the next twenty minutes cleaning up the apartment and getting dressed to prepare for Shannon's arrival

She patiently sits on the couch

Knock knock knock

Jeannie stands up and headed over to the front door, she unlocks it but the door budges until she pulls the door wide open

Shannon smiles “Hey how are you?" holding a plastic bag in one hand while holding her handbag in the other

Jeannie smiles back " I’m fine, how are you" moving to the side to allow Shannon to enter 

Shannon steps inside “I’m good" she turns around” Are you absolutely sure about this?" she gave a concerned look 

Jeannie closes the door, locks it and then turns to face Shannon “To be honest?" shrugging her shoulders “I’m not but I need to know"

Shannon nods “Ok" handing over the plastic bag which contained a pregnancy test box “let me know when you’re done"

Five minutes later, Shannon paces back and forth in the living room “You done yet?" she calls out to Jeannie

No answer

Shannon stops pacing “Jeannie? You finished?"

Still no answer 

Just when Shannon is about to make her way over to the bathroom, she hears Jeannie's voice, which startled her

“Fuck"

Jeannie storms out of the bathroom, heading straight into the living and with eyes widened, she holds up the pregnancy test, which showed positive too, Shannon


	8. Bombshell

Jeannie sat at the head of the table, her thoughts now drift to the baby that is growing inside of her stomach, it was only five minutes ago that she learned of her pregnancy. Jeannie wanted a baby, but to have her child grow up in this environment, and Jack only barely supporting the both of them? It doesn't look good

Shannon carried two cups of hot coffee over to the table; she sits Jeannie's mug down and then sits beside her at the table

Jeannie grabs the mug “Thanks" barely keeping eye contact with Shannon 

Shannon smiled “Call me crazy but shouldn't you be over the moon? Excited that you’re going to be a mommy?" trying to lighten the mood despite the fact she knows that Jack and Jeannie's current living situations aren't suitable for a child 

Jeannie shrugs her shoulders " I guess" still looking at her coffee mug "Don't get me wrong, I want a child more than anything but" lifting her head to meet Shannon's gaze " To raise a child in this place?"

She now wonders what Jack will have to think about this development and how it will impact on them as a couple. Jack would never leave her, Jeannie knows that and she would never leave him but it's Jack’s stress that she worries about

Jack has done his best to try and support himself and Jeannie on their own, just barely but to bring a baby into this current environment? He's going to be stressed out to the absolute maximum

Shannon places her palm on Jeannie's hand for comfort “I and Tom can help, you and Jack out by giving you enough money to buy a decent house, and live in a safe neighborhood"

Ever since they first met in primary, Shannon and Jeannie had been the best of friends, and sisters at heart, always helping each other, when one needed it the most

Jeannie shoots an alarming look at Shannon “No" shaking her head “Absolutely not" she says

Shannon shakes her head “Jeannie, money isn't the issue and we won't expect either of you to pay us back. Friends help each other and we both worry about you and Jack" wanting Jeannie to accept her offer

Jeannie nodded " I know and I want to accept it because we need it but" she paused and looks away

Shannon tilted her head slightly to meet Jeannie's gaze “But?"

Jeannie sighed " I can't do that to Jack....it would destroy him!" she says 

Shannon blinked “What do you mean by that? how would it destroy him?" confused as to why Jeannie would say that about Jack " Both of you deserve better, than this shit hole with all, the scumbags that live close by"

Jeannie sighed deeply " I know, but you saw, how he acted at dinner, the other night" she replied " The way he reluctantly accepted Tom's money, Jack knew Tom was giving him the money because Tom is his friend but it killed him to have to accept help. Jack is very old school and believes he and he alone should be providing for me" flicking back a strain of her hair

She grabs her mug and starts drinking a few sips of her lukewarm coffee

Shannon laughed, believing it to be ridiculous” That's stupid, it's ok to ask or accept help every once and while!" she says, leaning back in her chair” God knows I had to"

Jeannie plays her mug back down on the table “Jack’s different; he's very old school and was brought up that way. Didn't make things better when his father used to beat him" muttering more to herself than Shannon 

Shannon looks back at Jeannie “Let me and Tom talk to him, get Jack to realize it's ok to accept help and with the baby coming along" she paused for a moment” You are keeping the baby right?"

Jeannie nods “Of course, I don't believe in using abortion...it's wrong" she replied

Shannon smiled confidently “Then don't you think that's more than enough for Jack to accept help? I'll get Tom to talk to him, make Jack see sense"

Jeannie shakes her head " No" placing her hand on her stomach "It'll ruin him; Jack needs to feel he can actually accomplish something in his life. Which is ridiculous because he has accomplished a lot of things" she says

Shannon frowned “It’s stupid, though, Jack needs to do what's best for you and when you tell him about the baby, he has to do what's best for your child as well"

Jeannie stares at Shannon " I appreciate it but.." pausing to think for her next answer " Tell you what, I’ll talk to him about what you and Tom are offering and see what he says" she replied

Shannon still doesn't like the idea, since she always has a great idea of what Jack would say but she chooses to start a possible argument " Sure" half smiling at Jeannie " That's perfectly reasonable"

Jeannie grabs her mug and chugs down the last of her coffee “Thanks Shannon and I do appreciate your help. You've always been there when I needed someone" placing the empty mug back on the table

Shannon smirks at her longtime friend “That’s what friends are for, and us girls, have to stick together" 

A thought enters Shannon's mind “You wouldn't happen to know, what the time is, do you?" she asks

Jeannie pointed to the clock on the wall above the kitchen

Shannon tilted half of her body in her seat to look at the clock and read time which was close to eleven o' clock " I hate to cut this short, sis but I have to head back to work. I have some new employees that still need coaching on the job"

She stands up from her seat

Jeannie smiles “That’s ok and thanks for stopping around. Do you want me to walk you out? Just for some protection, you never know in this place"

Shannon smiles back at Jeannie “And leave you vulnerable after I leave?" shaking her head " Not a chance and besides “pointing at her own chest “I can take care of myself" she says

Jeannie giggles " Have fun then and I'll call you later"

Shannon grabs her handbag, tilts her head towards Jeannie and gives her a wink " Sounds like a plan" she then heads over to the door, unlocks it, pulls the door open and heads out of the apartment, closing the door behind her 

Later that night, Jack Napier, returned home after another uneventful day of hard work. He felt tired, stressed but always tried unconvincingly hide it from his beloved wife. Jeannie could always tell when Jack felt anxious or stressed 

Once, Jeannie had let open the door to allow, Jack, to enter and locking the door soon afterward, the couple embraced each other with a hug and followed by tender kisses

Jeannie smiled warmly “How was your day?" her hands rested on Jack's chest 

She still had to tell Jack about her pregnancy but decided to wait for a few minutes and give Jack time to relax before dropping a bombshell on him 

Jack pulled a “eh" face and shrugs “Uneventful and boring but at least I have, Johnny, with me on the job"

Jeannie plants a small kiss on Jack's lips “Sounds like you've made a new friend" she says 

Jack kisses Jeannie back and holds her close “I guess you can say that" nodding his head “How was your day?"

Jeannie's smile had faded “I think you should sit down, I have some news for us" she breaks away from Jack and heads over to the table

Jack starts to get worried “Why? What's wrong" he follows Jeannie over to the table

Jeannie stands by a chair and turns around to face, Jack “Sit" pointing to the seat, she sat in earlier in the day

Jack doesn't like the look on Jeannie's face; he can tell it was serious, which made him feel more uneasy

He pulls out the chair and sits down

Jeannie sits next to Jack at the table 

Jack tilts his head to look at Jeannie “Is it about the rent? Are we getting evicted because we shouldn’t?" 

Jeannie shakes her head 

Jack frowned “I paid, Maria, the full amount of rent, the other day and she has known right" shaking his head " No right to be kicking us out"

Jeannie meets Jack's gaze and shakes her head again “Baby this has nothing to do with Maria, I promise...it's about something else" she says softly and trying to find the right words to break, the news gently

Jack waits for Jeannie to reveal whatever seems to be bothering her and how it will affect the both of them

Jeannie takes a deep breath “There’s no easy way for me to say this but you know how I’ve been sick for the past few weeks?" she asks

Jack nods but doesn't say anything in reply, knowing there's more to Jeannie's story, that needs to be said

Jeannie continued “Well the reason for that is because I’m pregnant"

Jack stares at Jeannie in total silence, shocked at the revelation, that he is about to be a father and that means another mouth to feed

Jeannie stares worryingly “Jack?" not liking the way she's being looked at by him " Did you hear me?"

Jack nodded slowly " Yeah...yeah I heard you....I just can't believe it" he replied before looking away

Jeannie moves closer in her chair to Jack, sensing his distress “Baby" slowly rubbing his back “How do you feel about it? Even though we both want a kid, this isn't the ideal situation for us to raise our baby and while I’m never getting an abortion...we could put our kid up for adopting if you want"

Jack doesn't answer Jeannie; instead, he starts to think, about how he's going to be able to support Jeannie, himself and their baby. They are barely getting by as it is and with a baby in the mix? It might make things a lot more difficult 

He always wanted a child but he always thought by the time he had a child with Jeannie. Jack would have worked his way up to a high paying job and living in a decent house. He may be a lot of things but a quitter aren’t one 

Jeannie's worried “Baby" continuing to rub Jack's back softly " Talk to me...please"

Jack takes a deep breath, tilting his head back to Jeannie “I want this kid, Jeannie and I know you do...that's why we should keep it" he says 

Jeannie raised her eyebrows " You sure about this babe? You don't have to if you don't want to, I understand"

Jack smiles “I’m sure babe; it's going to be hard but somehow and someway. We will manage “he chuckles” We got this far haven't we" smiles” So yes I’m sure" he tells her 

Jeannie squeals in delight, throwing her arms around Jack's back “We’re going to be parents"

Jack wraps his arms around Jeannie's back “We sure are" he replied

Jeannie smiles at him “The best parents ever"

Jack chuckles “You got that right, I love you Jeannie" smiling back 

Jeannie cooed “I love you to baby"

She and Jack would then share a soft and tender kiss, embracing their soon to be roles as parents and both determined to make this work


	9. Central Park

Jack Napier approached the front desk of the local convenient store - McGraw, carrying a basket of groceries. He briefly acknowledges the store owner, Matt McGraw, before placing his basket on the desk, ready to be processed

The owner of the store, Matt McGraw, is a middle age man appearing in his early fifties wearing glasses and a striped shirt

His mind lingers back to the revelation, that he is going to be a father, while he is excited to have either a son or a daughter, Jack is also very worried about the outcome. Raising a kid is hard work but it isn't hard work that's Jack's afraid of, it's the financial situation 

At this stage of the game, Jack only has enough to provide for himself and Jeannie but even that is costing an arm and a leg. He's surprised that he and Jeannie have even made it this far and still living in a home, although he preferred a better apartment but it was better than nothing

Matt takes out items from the basket such as, bread, milk, cereal, fruit, canned meat and a six pack of diapers " How are you, this fine day?" making conversation as he processes the item

Jack shrugs his shoulders, and looks down at several rows of candy bars” I'm alright...I guess" he lifts his head up” Just learned that I’ll be a father soon"

Matt smiles back at Jack “Congrats are in order then" with each item, he swipes, he neatly places them in a brown paper bag “Boy or a girl?" he asks

Jack stares at Matt " Not sure, early days but will know soon enough"

Matt nodded as he swipes the last items " I have two kids...boy and a girl" smiling fondly " Don't get me wrong, I love them but they can be a pain in the ass sometimes " he says 

Jack takes out his wallet from his pocket “How did you cope?" looking back at Matt “When you first found out?" 

Matt places the last item into the brown paper bag “I was scared...hell petrified but" pausing for a moment” I was excited, and I was willing to do, what it takes to make it work. Everyone, gets scared when they realize they will be a parent, who wouldn't? But it's special you know. Teach what you know to the next generation" he tells Jack 

He calculates the total price on the cash register “That will be twenty dollars" 

Jack opens his wallet, rifling through his dollar notes “I’m terrified but excited" he pulls out a twenty dollar note and hands it to Matt

Matt takes Jack's money and places into the cash register “You’ll do fine, not easy but totally worth it" giving Jack a small chunk of change and hands the paper bag over to him 

Jack shoves the change into his pocket and picks up the paper bag “I sure hope so...nice talking to you" he turns around and heads out the front entrance 

Matt watches Jack leave “Likewise"

Once Jack had left, he decides to make a small detour to the Gotham Central Park before heading back home. Since his mind is still plagued, by the thoughts of being a father, and how to provide for his growing family

He has tried to move on from these thoughts, but every time he tried, the thought kept creeping back into his mind, time and time again. Jack tried to have faith and hope like Jeannie but still had his doubts

Jack wants to be a father but has conflicted thoughts over the matter. On one end he feels like he will be a great father to his child and on the other, he feels he isn't good enough and will end up failing 

After passing through several streets, Jack finally arrived at the Gotham Central. The entrance to the park had a small brick fence, several trees, and isolated areas surrounded the park with several different pathways

Jack sticks with the main path, hoping to find a bench seat to sit down on and gather his collective thoughts. He already feels like a failure for not achieving his dreams and getting a decent pay from his job and to add a baby into the mix? It might just make things worse

He already made it clear to himself that he isn't going to put his child up for adoption, because Jeannie doesn't want it either, and it would be the coward’s way out but how? How is he going to make more money than he already is?

Jack is too stubborn to ask or accept for help and won't concede until he had no other choice; he needs to feel he can accomplish something without receiving help

He soon spots an empty park bench and quickly claims it for his own, placing the brown paper bag beside him, Jack sits down

Jack sighed deeply as he rested his head into his hands, the frustration and fear building inside of him. He can't afford to show weakness in front of Jeannie, he had to be strong, it was his duty as a man to not show any emotion and provide but Jack couldn't help 

He's too emotional for his own good, he tried to hide his feelings or distress but Jeannie caught on instantly and Jack felt ashamed. Despite the fact, Jeannie had encouraged Jack to tell her how he feels, saying it's ok for him to feel 

 

*Flashback*

 

WHACK!!!

A nine-year-old, Jack Napier, stumbles back after getting slapped crossed the face by his drunken father, Ed Napier. Tears formed in the little boy's eyes, scared and confused as to why his own father could be so cruel towards him sometimes

Ed snarled “DON’T" grabbing a half empty bottle of bourbon whiskey and chugging down on it, feeling the liquid burn inside of his throat

He wipes his mouth, glaring at Jack “Don’t be a fucking pussy, Jack; you're supposed to take it like a man. Do you think I want to do this to you?" he questions the frightened little boy 

Jack tries in vain to fight back his tears, feeling ashamed; he looks down at the ground

Ed felt nothing but disgust for his own flesh and blood “Look at me"

Jack continues staring at the floor

Ed raises his voice" LOOK AT ME" his eyes filled with hate

Jack quickly shoots a look over at Ed, wiping away his tears as he does 

Ed's cold eyes pierce into Jack's soul “I don't want to do this to you, it kills me to have to put you through this but somebody has to teach you how to be a man. Showing emotion is a sign of weakness, never show it" he smiles condersendly” but since you cry like a sniveling baby, do that shit in private" he says mockingly

*End of flashback*

 

Jack wipes away his tears, and even to this day, he doesn't understand how his father could be nice one minute and become so cruel in the next minute. All he does know is that he will never be like his father; he will love his child unconditionally and not raise a fist to it

A well-groomed man, with black hair and wearing a business suit, approaches Jack at the park bench

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Jack lifts up his head to see the man pointing at his brown paper bag of groceries “No " he grabs the bag and holds it in his arms 

The man smiles “Thanks" he sits down beside Jack, admiring the beauty of nature of the park

Jack looked down at his groceries briefly, but blinked as he instantly recognized, the man sitting beside him “Wait" he tilts his head to the side ' Aren't you Bruce Wayne? The owner of Wayne Enterprises and a billionaire?"

Bruce meets Jack's gaze and nods “Sure am!" he says 

Jack raised his eyebrows curiously " What's a big shot like yourself doing out here? Shouldn't you be in your mansion, running your company or in a fancy restraint?"

Bruce chuckled amusingly at Jack's questions " I may be rich, but I am a human being after all, and besides..." he turns back to the trees and people passing by " I like taking time out in this park...gives me time to think" he answered 

Jack mentally kicks himself, believing to have offended Bruce "I’m sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you, just surprised as all" oblivious to fact that Bruce is not only Batman but will soon be his arch nemesis

Bruce smiled “it’s ok and I can't blame you, it’s been awhile since I’ve been here to take time out for myself!" he says

He's completely unaware of the fact. He is meeting his future enemy. That will test his limits repeatedly, and damage him both physically and psychologically 

Jack sighed with relief “That’s good to know, the last thing I need is to piss off a billionaire" he chuckled

Bruce looks back at Jack “Forgive me for intruding, but I notice before I sat down that you seemed to be in a great deal of stress, everything ok?"

Jack nods “Yeah everything's fine, just tired is all" not wanting to bore Bruce with his own problems

Bruce replied “I know that feeling" looking back out at the public, he may secretly be Batman but going out night after night sometimes takes a toll on him 

Jack sighed “Yeah, anyway I better get going. I was meant to be home five minutes ago and only intended to do some light shopping but instead got caught up in this" stands up from his seat, carrying the brown paper bag 

Bruce smiled “Have a safe trip home and nice meeting you...” realizing that the man he is talking to has yet to reveal his name to him 

Jack holds out his hand “Jack Napier"

Bruce shakes Jack's hand “Nice to meet you, Jack and take care!" he tells him 

Jack nods “I will and you should do the same" he then walks past Bruce to leave Gotham Central and return home


	10. I Quit

Four months later, Jeannie is now heavily pregnant, Jack is still working at Ace Chemicals and trying desperately to work his way up the ladder, so he can provide more money for not only himself and Jeannie but their child which is expected be born in three weeks

Jeannie stirs from her sleep; she yawns and rubs her eyes “Morning babe"

She tilts her head around to see Jack sitting up on the bed with his back to the wall 

Jack didn't hear Jeannie's greeting since he was once again lost in train of thought

Jeannie looked at him “Everything ok Jack?" she asked him 

No response

Jeannie starts to get worried “Jack" she knows that look on her husband's face. He was obviously troubled about something 

She raises her voice “Jack, are you ok?"

Jack snaps out of his thoughts “Sorry" he tilts his head over to Jeannie

Jeannie sits up on the bed “Late night?"  
Jack nods 

Jeannie flicks a lock of hair away from her face “What’s wrong?"

Jack smiles at her “Nothing’s wrong" he said unconvincingly

Jeannie stares at Jack “Tell me"

She knows Jack is lying 

Jack shakes his head " Nothing's wrong....I promise" not wanting to be a burden to Jeannie by unloading his problems onto her 

Even though there had been times where Jack did tell Jeannie about his problems, Jack still feels he should handle his problems on his own. Remembering his dad's advice that in order to be a man, you must do everything by yourself

A stare off between Jeannie and Jack begins, with Jeannie wanting Jack to tell her what's bothering him and Jack pretending that everything is fine 

Jack sighs and easily gives in “Ok" he looks away “If you must know, it's the baby. I don't know long we can keep this up. Don't get me wrong" he looks back at her “I want this baby more than anything but it's the financial difficulties that are getting to me. We're barely getting by with rent and I’m already behind on it again. We've only gotten a few diapers, a milk bottle, and a bottle heater"

He's worried that if things continue to go on like they are he and Jeannie will either be made homeless with their baby or raising their son in an area filled with criminals

Jeannie moves over to Jack “I know it's hard and I don't like this any more than you do. We do need money for our family and “she paused for a moment, knowing that Jack isn't going to like what she says next

She takes a deep breath “I know you don't want to accept help from our friends or anyone in that particular but we need it, Jack" she stares into his eyes” Asking for help, every now and then isn't a sign of weakness....it isn't. You've worked, your butt off to provide a roof for us and I thank you for that, but sometimes, you have to play the hand that you’re dealt with"

Jack meets Jeannie's gaze and stares into her eyes. He always liked looking into Jeannie's bright green eyes, whenever he did, he felt calm and relaxed

Jeannie smiles at Jack “Besides....Tom and Shannon both said that they are not expecting for you to pay them back. They want to help us because they care" 

Jack knew Jeannie was right; they are at the end of their tether and in desperate need for help. He doesn't like their situation any more than Jeannie and something needs to happen

Just as he was about to accept Jeannie's advice a light bulb went off in his head. This made him think there’s another way to solve their dilemma without getting help after all 

Jeannie asked “So what do you say? Shall I give them a call?"

Jack shakes his head “Actually no"

Jeannie raises her eyebrows “No?” her eyes blinked 

Jack looks at Jeannie “There’s another way....a better way"

Jeannie is now curious to hear of Jack's plan “Do tell" she re-adjusts the pillows behind her to make her more comfortable

Jack takes a deep breath “I was thinking of either asking for a raise or a promotion at work. I’ve been working there for a few months, supervising the chemicals, checking the machines so they work properly and basically help to keep that company afloat"

He wants to make a last ditch attempt to provide for his family on his own, before accepting help from his friends 

Jack stares at Jeannie “I’ve been working my ass off there, never been late, never caused a fuss and doing everything that is expected from me. I...” he corrects himself” We deserve better" 

Jeannie smiles at Jack “Well you're not wrong there babe, you’re a hard worker and Ted would be crazy to not promote you" she says

Jack smiled back “So it's agreed? if my plan doesn't work by the end of today. I give into the dark side and agree to ask for help"

Jeannie giggles at Jack's comment of giving into the dark side “I think that's perfectly reasonable" nodding her head 

Jack continued smiling at Jeannie and then looks at the time on his wristwatch “Well I better get going" he turns to Jeannie and kisses her on the lips 

Jeannie kissed Jack back on the lips " Have a good day and let me know if you got the raise or not"

Jack nods “Will do" he hops out of bed and changes into his business suit attire 

He grabs his briefcase and leaves the apartment. Jack quickly head down the stairs and left the apartment building to avoid being ridiculed by Maria. He manages to catch the bus in the nick of time and waited until he had to get off 

Five minutes later, Jack Napier, finally arrives at Ace Chemicals and heads inside the building. He power walked his way through the factory side of the company in order to get into the corporate side 

Johnny Tarek smiled at waved at Jack. After leaving the locker room “Morning, Jackie"

Jack waves back “Hey Johnny" 

Instead of heading into the locker room, Jack heads down a small corridor that contained a stairwell and a door right beside it leading to a trading card company. 

Johnny watches Jack heading over to the stairs “Where are you off too?" he asked 

Jack starts walking up the stairs “Seeing the boss" he answered 

Once at the top, Jack headed into a small waiting area, which contained Ted's assistant's desk, chairs and a door leading to Ted's office 

Jack walks over to Ted's door

Knock knock knock 

“Who is it?" 

Jack answered “Jack Napier, sir. Do you have a moment?" he knows he has to ask Ted for a raise or a promotion in the company in order to make a better living for his family 

He can't afford to get scared and back out. Not when so much is on the line 

“Sure but make it quick" Ted replied

Jack opens the door heads inside and closes the door “Mr. Stewart, I was wondering...”

Ted Stewart is thirty-two years old, brown hair, blue eyes, wearing black pants, white collared shirt with a blue tie and black blazer. He took over from his father, Ace Stewart, at the age of twenty, before his father died 

He watched Jack taking a seat from across his desk 

Jack looks at Ted confidently “I’ve been here for months now, supervising chemicals and making sure they are fused correctly, I’ve checked the machines, made sure they are both clean and were working properly " 

Ted nods 

Jack takes a deep breath “I worked my ass off to provide a living for my family and I feel like I deserve a promotion or at least a raise"

Ted smiles at Jack and shakes his head

Jack's eyes blinked “Why not?" 

Ted stares at Jack “Don’t get me wrong, you have worked hard here and I appreciate your contributions...however" he paused for a moment” I’m not looking to promote anyone at this time" he says 

Jack nods “Ok. What about a raise?"

Ted shakes his head " I can't do that either" he replied 

Jack frowns " Why the hell not?"

Ted folds his arms “I just don't feel like you deserve it" he says coldly 

Jack scoffed at Ted's comment “Are you serious? Don't you think I deserve a raise? Are you fucking kidding me? I worked my ass off for you, I stayed late most nights to help clean those tanks" pointing to the door as a gesture 

He's angered by Ted's beliefs of not deserving a raise in his salary. Jack understood that Ted wasn't looking to promote anyone at this stage but at least get a better pay 

Jack glares “I did everything that had been asked of me and you have the nerve to say I don't deserve a raise" 

Ted stares at Jack "Listen here, Jack. I do appreciate everything you have done for Ace Chemicals. I really do but I just don't feel like you deserve one at this stage" he says 

Jack shakes his head in disbelief “Bullshit I don't. I’m busting my ass earning a pathetic salary to try and keep a roof over my head along with my wife and our unborn child" 

Ted casually shrugs his shoulders “If you feel that way, there's the door. Either leave or shut your mouth and get back to work"

Jack feels his blood boiling due to Ted's lack of compassion and understanding of the stress he has been dealing with for months 

He stands up from his chair “Go fuck yourself, Ted. I refuse to be treated like a slave any longer. I quit"


	11. Hidden Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my take as to why Oliver would eventually end up killing Jeannie

Not wanting to feel completely useless due to her pregnancy and a baby up showing in her stomach. Jeannie decided to fill in her morning of doing laundry and light cleaning the apartment 

She chooses to go with the easiest option of doing laundry. Jeannie grabs a small basket, she kept under the coffee table in the lounge and places both her and Jack's dirty clothes inside the basket

Jack had insisted, he'll do the laundry, now that Jeannie is pregnant and should only be resting to keep her strength up. However, it didn't stop her from going against Jack's wishes and completing it herself 

Jeannie wanted to continue with her usual routine and assured Jack, she won't do anything that may potentially damage their baby before and after giving birth

Even without her being pregnant, Jack still didn't like the idea of Jeannie doing laundry in a place filled with dangerous criminal

Luckily for both Jeannie and Jack, every time Jeannie went to use the laundry area in the apartment block, she had managed to get their clothes without being threatened or harassed by their unlawful neighbors 

Jeannie hums quietly to herself as she carries the basket over to the front door, pulls it open, steps outside and closes the door behind her

She walks down the corridors, rap music could be heard playing in one of the nearby apartments, Jeannie was about to pass

Two drug deals huddled together in a corner getting high on heroin

Jeannie felt nothing but pity for them, it saddened her to know that people were willingly throwing their lives away, just to get high on whatever drugs, they were addicted to forget their troubles 

She heads over to the main stairwell and begins walking three flights of stairs. Jeannie would have liked to use an elevator but unfortunately for her and the other residents, the elevator was faulty 

After reaching the ground level, Jeannie heads down another corridor, which leads her to the laundry area. While walking, she wonders how the conversation between Jack and Ted had played out in his head 

Did Jack get the raise or promotion he was so desperately asking for to provide for her and their baby?

Did Ted refuse?

Jeannie had no idea what was going on and until she hears the news from Jack. She'll decide to keep her faith in Jack and getting what he needs from Ted at Ace Chemicals 

After all, they need the money and a better living environment, if they want to raise their child right

While on her way to the laundry area, Jeannie overhears a conversation 

“Let go of me"

“Come on, you know want to"

“I said no, so back off"

“Bitch, you don't tell me what to do, you got that?" 

Jeannie finds herself standing out in the laundry area and observing what appeared to be a policeman harassing a female resident 

The policeman backs the female to a wall and places his hands on either side so there could be no escape for this woman 

He smirks “No one has to know" 

On his name badge, it read Oliver Hammet. He appeared to be in his late thirties and having a mustache

The female glares “Fuck off" she tries shoving Oliver away

Oliver slams the female back into the wall “You’re not going anywhere until you give me, what I want" he snarls

Jeannie widens her eyes in shock “What the hell is going on here?"

Oliver and the female turned their heads over to Jeannie

Jeannie tilts her head over to the female “You ok Jennifer?" she asked worryingly 

Jennifer nods “I am now" 

She ducks under Oliver's arms and rushes over to the exit “You’re a life saver, Jeannie" Jennifer smiles at her before leaving

Oliver backs away from the wall “Fuck" muttering under his breath

He realizes that he has been caught in a comprising position with Jennifer as a cop or has he? Jeannie didn't really see, the full extent of what was going on and had only, arrived towards the end 

Jeannie stares at Oliver “Why were you harassing Jennifer?" she asked 

Oliver meets Jeannie's gaze " I was on my way here from a distress call and as I arrived. I saw that woman doing drugs" he lied 

Jeannie raises her eyebrows “What kind of drugs?"

Oliver turns to face Jeannie properly " Heroin....I caught her doing heroin" placing his hands on his hips

Jeannie walks over to a washing machine and places her basket on top of it “That’s a lie" not believing Oliver's story 

She knows for a fact, Jennifer isn't a drug addict. Jennifer was Jeannie's first friend, since moving into the apartment building and not once has, Jeannie seen Jennifer on any kind of drugs

Oliver frowned at Jeannie "Excuse me?"

Jeannie looked at him “Jennifer isn't a drug addict and if she was? Where is the evidence? Where's the syringe? The rope?" she questioned him 

Oliver tried to intimidate Jeannie by giving a cold look “You calling me a liar?"

Jeannie remained unphased by Oliver's scare tactics. She's used to meeting men like Oliver, who would try to bully and intimidate their victims into submission 

She folds her arms " You know what I think was going on? I think you were harassing her but for what? Drugs? Sex?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows slightly

Jeannie nods her head" Just as I thought. You’re a crooked cop and a pig" she says with utter disgust 

Oliver slowly approaches Jeannie “You got a mouth on you, you know that?" he stares coldly at her 

Jeannie frowned at Oliver's comment “Are you seriously going to hurt a pregnant woman" she moves back, not wanting to be near this man 

Every time she takes a step back, Oliver takes a step forward and this goes on, until Jeannie finds herself backed into a nearby wall

Oliver closes the small gap between himself and Jeannie “I will if you open that fat mouth of yours. What you saw was official police business, that bitch had acted suspiciously and it was my job to investigate, which I did" he glares at Jeannie 

Jeannie now starts to feel a little anxious being cornered into a wall by Oliver. She knows, he'll make good on his promise to hurt her, if she decides to report the incident to his superiors

Oliver senses Jeannie's distress and decides to capitalize on it. He gets right into her face and smacks the wall beside her with a palm of his hand " Bad things can happen to those that lie.....terrible things.....do you follow me?"

Jeannie nodded as she looked into Oliver's eyes and seeing nothing by darkness in them

Oliver smiled fiendishly “Good girl. After all, I am a man of the law and it would be so tragic, If you were convicted on drug charges and being forced to raise a baby in prison" shaking his head mockingly

He backs away from Jeannie " Have a nice day, ma'am"

Oliver would then leave Jeannie alone in the laundry area

Jeannie takes in a few deep breaths to calm herself down from her altercation with Oliver. She didn't like Oliver's threat of being sent to jail, which meant being separated from Jack and raising their baby in prison 

She only wanted to stand up for her friend and believing that Oliver would back down. Normally bullies would back down, except in this case.

Not only did Oliver stand his ground but was a corrupt policeman and with the justice system being so broken in Gotham. It's more than likely, Oliver will make good on his threat to twist the truth, ensuring Jeannie goes down for something, and she didn't do 

Plus what would Jack think of this entire if Jeannie told him? Would Oliver sent Jack to jail and breaking their family up for good?

No! That can't happen

After thinking it through, Jeannie decides to keep her incident with Oliver a secret from Jack, too ensure neither of them will be separated and that, their child will be around with two loving parents 

She would then place her clothes with Jack's in the washing machine and carry on with her day


End file.
